


Emerald Eyes

by Silverstone17



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorp-Tober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstone17/pseuds/Silverstone17
Summary: Kara gets lost in Lena's eyes and they have a conversation about it. Basically just a love declaration.





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day four! I know I am three days behind, and I promise those will come! Hope you enjoy this one!

Kara often finds herself staring at her best friend.

She isn’t sure why, but there is something about the way her eyes strike her. They are slightly different colors, but green is the foundation.

It's easy to lose herself in them. Something in them makes Kara feel like home. Maybe it's the way she smiles back just as bright. Maybe it's the way she knows Lena sees her as a person, not just National City’s resident Super.

_“Or maybe it’s because you’re in love with her you idiot,”_ is what Alex had told her just hours before Lena came over.

_“No! She’s my best friend, I love her, but I’m not in love with her!”_

_“Whatever you say, kid.”_

“Kara?” Lena’s voice breaks her trance.

She stammers nervously over her words, “Uh, sorry, what were you saying?”

Lena lets out a soft chuckle, “I asked if you wanted to skip the movies and just stay in?”

The superhero nervously adjusts her glasses, “Oh, yeah! I’m okay with that.”

The air in the room is soft and light. The sunset is climbing through the slightly open blinds, landing across the eyes of the brunette. Lena’s eyes crystallized under the rays of light. Kara felt herself getting lost in them all over again.

Her heart twinges at the way Lena’s smile brings out her dimples.

_She is truly beautiful._

“Are you doing okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot recently.” Once again Lena broke her daze.

“Um, yeah just got a lot to think about, I guess.” Kara shrugs it off but her nerves crack her voice. She fiddles with her hands as her gaze finds a place to be anywhere other than met with Lena’s.

Lena shifts to get closer to her, clasping her hands in hers. Her gaze is vulnerable and concerned. She’s looking for answers.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Honestly?” Kara responds and she feels frozen.

_Maybe I am in love with her._

“How when the light shines on your eyes it makes you even more beautiful.” Any air of tension in the room melts as Lena places her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Supergirl.” Lena closes the distance between them and time stops. It’s everything Kara wants it to be. It’s soft and sweet. Any notion of nerves is gone.

“I think I love you.” The words pass her lips without hesitation.

“I think I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”


End file.
